Los finales felices, no son lo mio
by MrCarhol
Summary: Porque Hinamori-kun fue el unico ser que en mi provoco un carente sentimiento de lastima y compasion. Por eso debe morir... es lo mas justo. Hinamori-kun debe de sentirse alagada, yo nunca quise lidiar con ella. POV Aizen. Leve Hitsuhina


Hola, me tienen aquí con un Oneshot (no se si se escribe así) Basado básicamente desde la aparición de Hinamori en la falsa Karakura y el capitulo 392 del manga y las reflexiones de Aizen sobre su exteniente. El relato es en primera persona por el mismo Aizen (personaje que me desagrada y por eso me costo mucho ponerme en su piel) Contiene un leve Hitsuhina.

Espero que les guste.

Bleach, no me pertenece… Si fuera mío, lo que sucede en este fic referido a su historia nunca hubiera pasado.

[xxxx]

**Los finales felices, no son lo mío.**

No mentí cuando dije que no quería lidiar con ella. Fui sincero cuando mencione que así la había entrenado y que asesinarla era lo más justo. No falte a la verdad cuando confesé que al principio no tenía intención de matarla… Porque ella fue el único ser que en mi provoco un mínimo y carente sentido de lastima y compasión. Fui testigo de aquel grito de dolor cuando vio mi falso cuerpo apuñalado en una pared. Ahí lo supe, esa niña seria un gran estorbo. Además, ella ya no me era de utilidad alguna.

Esas fueron las razones por la cuales luego me vi en la penosa obligación de que Hinamori-kun dejara de existir. Ella debía morir… era lo mas justo. Hinamori-kun debería de sentirse alagada.

Ella no podía vivir sin mi, así fue como la entrene. Esas fueron mis palabras exactas y estaba muy seguro de ellas cuando las dije. Estaba firmemente convencido de que cuando la apuñale a traición, ella había dejado de respirar, al parecer estaba equivocado.

Ahí estaba ella, la persona que apareció en el campo de batalla y que acababa de salvarle la vida a Rangiku Matsumoto no es nada mas ni nada menos que mi ex teniente Momo Hinamori. Así que esta jovencita resulto ser valerosa ¿Eh?

Debo admitir que me sorprendió y hasta llegue a sentir un nerviosismo estupido. Pues, ella seguía con vida, ella podía vivir sin mi. Hubo algo en mi entrenamiento que falló, hubo algo que pase por alto. Esa cegadora admiración hacia mí me permitió poder entrenarla a mi antojo y fue así que jamás lleve su potencial al máximo. Es por eso, que de todos los tenientes, ella seguramente sea la más débil.

Pero aun sigue con vida, realmente ella me servirá de algo. Como su corazón sigue latiendo, ahora pasara nuevamente a ser la pequeña ficha de mi tablero de ajedrez. Ese as bajo la manga que nadie puede ver, ni si quiera ella misma…

Sin Tousen, fuera de la prisión de fuego y habiendo dado de baja a esos malos intentos de arrancars. Solo me quedan cuatro capitanes, el viejo comandante y el actual aparecido Ichigo Kurosaki. Ninguno es rival para mí.

—Un capitán no solo tiene responsabilidad, sino que también la representa y solo blande su espada cuando es su deber. Mi espada es una espada sin odio y sin alas, porque una espada llena de odio solo incita a una violencia sucia. Aizen, tú de verdad nunca debiste ser un capitán.

Tan joven y siempre tomándose las cosas tan enserio. Si el capitán Hitsugaya hubiera sabido que su vida iba a ser tan corta, estoy seguro de que hubiera aprovechado para sonreír un poco más

—Interesante… —respondí—. Entonces estas diciendo que tu espada no refleja odio alguno hacia mí. Entonces cuando Hinamori-kun apareció recuperada en el mundo de los vivos ¿Todo tu odio hacia mi desapareció?

Abrió sus ojos y apretó la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza. Pude sentir como la furia se apoderaba de su ser y como la sangre le hervía, a pesar, de tener la espada de hielo mas poderosa. Embriagado de odio activo su bankai.

—¡Ves mi espada, Aizen! ¡Ves como rebalsa de odio! –grito con fuerza–. Si, Aizen… yo no he venido aquí para luchar contigo, yo solo he venido a aplastarte y matarte. ¡no me importa perder mi puesto de capitán por eso!

Lo sabia, lo sabía a la perfección. Estaba completamente seguro que con el solo hecho de nombrarla desataría toda su ira contenida. Hinamori-kun era su mayor debilidad, el frío y serio capitán de la décima división jamás pudo controlar sus emociones cuando ella estaba de por medio en el asunto. Mas aún, porque sé, mas bien lo intuyo… él juro hacerme pagar por el sufrimiento y el dolor que cause en ella.

—Tranquilo, capitán Hitsugaya. Esa fue una decisión apresurada.

Kyoraku intento calmar a su camarada. Pero era en vano, la provocación de mi parte ya estaba hecha. Era hora de que el peón más insignificante de mi tablero de ajedrez entrara en acción.

Shinji Hirako y su shikai, Soi Fog y su técnica letal, Shunsui Kyoraku y sus ataques sorpresas y desprevenidos. Para que finalmente… Toushiro Hitsugaya venga de frente a mí para atacarme. Sigo pensando en su inexperiencia cuando me doy cuenta de que el joven capitán esta aprovechando la técnica del revés del shikai de Hirako, él no me esta por atacar por el frente, sino por detrás.

Todos ven asombrados como el más joven de los capitanes del Gotei 13… me estaba aniquilando con un severo puñal en el pecho, hecho desde la espalda. Algunos tenientes creen en la victoria, mientras Shinji Hirako se burla y provoca a Gin, creen que me han vencido. Pobres ilusos.

—Muchachos —hablo Ichigo Kurosaki a sus aliados, mientras observaba con horror a Hitsugaya—. ¡PERO QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!

Grito con desesperación, llamando la atención de todos los aquí presentes.

¡Vaya, al parecer este jovencito era el único que no estaba siendo manipulado por mi shikai!

Ese grito de horror y desesperación, corto la "Hipnosis Total" bajo la que se encontraban mis contrincantes. En un pestañar doloroso, ahí todos los vieron… con horror, con dolor, con atrocidad… Como Toushiro Hitsugaya atravesó por la espalda con su espada a Momo Hinamori, su amiga de la infancia, aquella persona por la cual él es capaz de dar su propia vida, su protegida.

—¿Hina…mori? —susurro el joven sin creerlo.

—Hi… —Soi Fog no termino su frase.

Kyoraku e Hirako se quedaron inmóviles como una momia. Ellos mismos habían atacado a muerte a uno de los suyos.

Si, di de lleno un severo golpe emocional en el pleno corazón de las fuerzas de la Sociedad de Almas. Porque en el momento en el que vi el ataque de Hitsugaya hacia mi, cambie mi lugar por el de Hinamori-kun, fue mas fácil que robarle un dulce a un niño. Nuevamente demuestro lo inmune que soy.

Él lo hizo mejor que yo, debo admitirlo. La estocada, ese puñal que fue directo, lleno de odio y resentimiento. Esta vez no puedo equivocarme, ella no lo va a resistir. No importa cuanto valor por seguir de pie y viviendo tenga, cuanto deseo posea de poder redimirse y mostrar que es una digna guerrera shinigami. Ya no importa. Porque definitivamente, Hinamori-kun dejo de ser un fastidio para mi.

Ella lo debe de entender, siempre fue solo un peón de mi tablero de ajedrez, algo que no merece ni siquiera la más mínima mención.

Hinamori-kun se desplomo sobre el joven capitán, quien la tomo entre sus brazos. Ella le pregunto con voz temblorosa porqué la había atacado. El grito de él fue desgarrador, digno de poner en una de las mejores postales de luto.

Hitsugaya y todos los que están aquí presentes tienen que entrar en razón, es lo mejor para ella. No solo dejara de ser un estorbo para mí, sino que su sufrimiento llegara a su fin. Ella no aportará nada a esta guerra y si lo hace, no serán mas que problemas… como el de ahora.

La tragedia estaba escrita en su historia desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron, yo les di el mejor final a su infantil y absurdo sentimiento de amor. No más protector ni protegida… No más estorbos.

Él viene hacia mí con intenciones de vengarla ¿Por qué a mi persona? Si fue él quien la atravesó con su espada. Tenía razón, a Hitsugaya Toushiro le hace falta la experiencia que le da la vida. Porque desoye las advertencias del siempre entendedor Shunsui Kyoraku y arremete contra mi con furia, se aproxima cada vez con mas frenesí.

Si, Hinamori-kun siempre fue el anzuelo perfecto.

Los restantes tres capitanes que siguen de pie, pretenden cubrirle las espaldas al niño y también vienen al ataque. No quieren que mate al chico. Pobres idiotas, su incoherente sentido del compañerismo ha hecho que dejaran una abertura en sus defensas. No entienden que no importa lo que hagan, porque poco a poco cada uno de ellos terminara muriendo.

—Todos están indefensos…

Advierto y de un solo movimiento dejo fuera de combate a cuatro capitanes. Y anteriormente sin ensuciarme las manos, me saque de encima a una penosa teniente.

Decido dejar moribundos a los capitanes para que en sus últimos momentos de vida, vean la realización de mi gran ambición. Aunque de algo estoy seguro y es que al capitán de la décima división eso ya no le importa. Él ya no posee un motivo por el cual vivir y por el cual seguir en esta guerra. Porque la espada que tantas veces desenvaino para proteger a su pura e inocente Hinamori, fue la misma espada que le quito la vida, que la llevo a la muerte.

Hinamori-kun, Hitsugaya-kun… Hay algo en mi, Aizen Sosuke y es que…

Los finales felices, no son lo mío.

Sayonara.

[xxxx]

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue un relato Aizen-sama? A mi entender unas partes si y otras no, pero bueno me salio así…

Fic, obviamente, dedicado a Momo Hinamori.

¡Comenten!

**Arigato.**


End file.
